


Movie Night

by MysteryWeb



Series: Honey [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Cuddling Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, De-Aged Quentin Beck, M/M, Movie Night, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: A night where Quentin and Peter watched a terror movie together and in the end they talked about how hot Peter looks like.#no beta we die like men





	Movie Night

The credits started rolling and the shorter boy curled into the sheets catching the other one attention who extend one of his arms to put the lights on.

“What's happened?”

“I hate this kind of movies”, the boy said in a funny voice.

“What?” The other one asked again with a smile on his face.

“I hate this kind of movies”, he repeated.

The taller boy laid down with him again and put his arm below the other boy’s head.

“Then why did you watch it?”

The other boy looked at the blue-eyed man at the same level as he was for the very first time since they met. He wasn't actually shorter than him but he has to look up at him every time they talked.

“Because you wanted.”

“Take that sheet off. I don't understand what you're saying. Why did you watch this movie if you don't like it?”

“Because you wanted to watch it. You seemed more excited when you talked about this movie instead of the other one.”

“Well... I don't like the actor in the other movie very much. I think he could steal you from me.”

The taller one was playing with the feet of the other one while he talked.

“John... Jack... What's his name?”

“Jake... Something... It's a hard surname to spell”, he said turning around to catch his phone. “Jake... Gyllen... haal... God, why didn't he pick a made-up name instead?”

The boy grabbed his phone and started to search for pictures of this called Jake Gyllenhaal.

“Well... You had a point. He's cute... and hot”, the boy showed him a suggestive picture of the actor with his bare torso.

“See? Now you like it”, the boy took his phone off and let it fall on the floor.

“Hey!” The shorter boy clung over the other one and tried to catch the phone but it was late.

“Just leave it there.”

They started a fight. The boy on top was trying to get the phone and the boy on bottom was trying to avoid it.

“What are you trying to do? Really?”

The blue-eyed man looked at him and curved his lips up. He leaned forward and gave him a peak on his lips making him the boy to smile.

“Stay there. You looked amazing on top”, the boy sat down, looked at him but started to cover his backs with the sheet. The other boy laughed at loud. “What are you doing, Peter?”

“I can't do this. I can't be sexy”, he replied with a pout on his face.

“You don't need it. You're fucking sexy to me already.”

“Q... I can't. Not yet...”

“Wait a minute. Did I ask you to do it? I just said, 'you're sexy'.”

“I know, but-”

“Look at me, please”, Peter stopped complaining and look at Quentin, “I'm gonna wait for you. I'm gonna wait until you wanna do it because I love you, Peter. I never felt this way before and I don't wanna screwed it. Now can we just fall asleep? I have to wake up early tomorrow and I really need to sleep, honey.”

Peter laid down on Quentin body and he shut the lights down.

“What did you say?”

“Hm?”

“Just now. What did you say?”

“I really need to sleep?”

“No, after that...”

“Oh, yeah...” Quentin hugged Peter tight and tried to get closer to his ear, “Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us!  
[Mystery Web Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Mystery Web Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Mystery Web Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web)


End file.
